


Shallow Graves

by ziusura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hate Sex, Knife Play, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/ziusura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been years since she saw Allison, not since she left Beacon Hills. It shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did to see that she'd thrown herself into hunting. And Erica? She was stuck digging graves for people she didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow Graves

**Author's Note:**

> There is some dubiously consensual knife play a la hate sex style.

The new kid had some sort of stupidity bone in him, that’s all Erica’s got to say. She thought Derek was the winner winner chicken dinner with bad picks from who he chose to make up his pack, but the new guy, her new alpha, was pretty freaking awful too. Who bites a kid with a fucking notebook filled with lists of people he wished were dead? An alpha with a deathwish that’s who because Erica had no doubt that hunters were on their trail. She was burying the third body in the last week for God’s sake and the kid still didn’t seem to care about fixing his “losses in control.” 

She never should have left Derek’s pack, but that was in the past. She’d made her decision and she was sticking to it, and damn did it feel good to be strong enough to do so. 

Erica shoveled a clump of dirt into the shallow grave, covering the creepy dead eyes of the former high school english teacher with a good helping of earth. No one wanted to see that shit. It was bad enough she had to smell it. 

She heard her before she smelled her. A couple of misplaced steps and the soft breath she always took before she pulled her bowstring back. Erica was a little more intimate with that sound than she’d like. 

Thwack. The arrow embedded itself into a tree maybe six inches away from Erica’s head, and she knew it was on purpose. Little miss Olympic-waitlist wasn’t one to miss. 

“Didn’t expect to find you here,” she heard behind her, and Erica dropped the shovel on the half covered grave, smirking. 

“I could say the same,” Erica replied, turning. 

Allison was half hidden by the trees, darkness covering all but her face and the little bit of moonlight shining on her bow. She’d grown up some, not that Erica expected anything less. 

Allison snorted, stepping forward so that the tree no longer shadowed her. She was wearing a black dress but no leggings or tights, which surprised Erica since she was a little cold in her jeans. “You’re burying a body, please tell me you’re smart enough to realize that’d catch our attention.” 

Erica shrugged. “Didn’t know you’d officially joined the ranks of the hunters. Guess we’re both full of surprises today.” 

Allison took another step forward, raising her bow in what she probably thought was a threatening position. Erica almost rolled her eyes. She’d need to have an arrow in it for Erica to take her seriously. 

“Where’s Boyd?” she asked after a beat.

“Didn’t think you’d care since the last time you saw him you pumped him full of arrows.” 

In truth, Erica didn’t know either. He split a little after they broke up, and on some days when she felt out of place in the pack she wished she went with him, but such is life. Awkward first relationships almost never end up working out, but it didn’t keep Erica from questioning the decisions she’d made on her part anyway. 

“Funny. I distinctly remember that happening because that asshole Derek doesn’t know how to keep his jaw shut.” 

She pulled an arrow out from behind her back and slid it into place, but truth be told Erica still didn’t feel that threatened. Two could play at that game. She flashed her eyes once or twice and let her canines grow out. 

“Well I don’t see a Derek ‘round here telling you to come after young innocent girls like me.” 

Erica pressed her heels into the loose dirt beneath her feet, trying to get enough purchase to make a quick move. 

“Innocent my ass,” Allison said, and Erica heard that soft intake of breath. The arrow was coming. 

Erica lunged at Allison, shifting fully into her beta form in mid air. She vaguely heard the arrow go off, but she didn’t feel any pain so it must’ve missed. Or she just didn’t care. 

The bow went flying out of Allison’s hands when Erica’s hands made contact, gripping Allison’s shoulders and slamming her into the tree she was hiding under earlier. She was either not wearing a bra or the cold was affecting her more than she let on, because when Allison shifted up Erica swore she felt pert nipples brushing across her chest. 

Allison ground her pelvis up, forcing Erica’s grip to change and creating enough momentum to throw them onto the ground, Allison on top of Erica. She shifted and reached for something on her leg, and Erica had enough sense to know that she couldn’t let Allison get ahold of what she was grabbing. So she freed one of her arms and put all her strength into punching Allison in the side, effectively knocking her off balance and allowing for Erica to roll on top. 

She pressed her hand against Allison’s throat, not hard enough to completely cut off her air supply but enough to make it difficult for Allison to breathe and move. Her neck would be a delicious blue and purple tomorrow, but chances were that Erica was never going to see it. 

“You think holding my neck is going to stop me?” Allison said and her voice was so raw and rough that Erica had to hold back a grin. “I’ve been getting out of these for years now.” 

Erica snorted. Allison was nothing but a limp doll choking out words, all bluff and anger. “Then let’s make it a little more interesting.” She let her claws come out fully and scraped them across Allison’s neck. It was nothing more than shallow little cuts and pricks because Erica didn’t want to kill Allison, that wasn’t her style, but she wanted it to hurt and she wanted Allison to be scared of her. 

Allison thrust her hips up into Erica’s, trying to buck her off, but Erica’s hold was strong. She could hear her heartbeat speed up and smell the stench of sweat, but Erica knew better than to attribute that right off the bat to fear. Adrenaline often had the same effect, she’d found. 

“If you think a little pain is going to shut me up you’re dead wrong.”

“Who says I want to shut you up?”

Allison raised an eyebrow. “You don’t? Well in that case I have loads of stories to tell you. I bet you’re wondering about Isaac, or Stiles, that pathetic _loser_ you had a crush on. Or you know what? I could tell you about Boyd, because I’m beginning to think I know a lot more about him than you do. And here’s a secret, they’re all a four letter word beginning and ending in the same letter. Smart enough to figure it out? No? I’ll give you a hint it’s the letter--” 

Erica tightened her grip on Allison’s throat. She had enough control to realize that if she crushed any harder her windpipe would collapse under the strain. 

“Shut up.”

Allison grinned, and it was too dark an expression to be on a girl that pretty’s face. 

“Make me,” she grit out and Erica had to punch the dirt next to her with her free hand to keep from killing Allison. 

“Don’t think I won’t,” Erica said, and she pushed her body forward capturing Allison’s bottom lip with her teeth. She bit hard enough to draw blood, but she didn’t shift her mouth to her human teeth after the initial pricks were done. If she bit right through Allison’s lip it wouldn’t bother her. She fucking deserved it. 

Allison shifted under Erica, trying to use her hands to get Erica off of her, but she couldn’t. In the end she bit back, and she made no excuses about the fact that she was clearly trying to hurt Erica. The good thing about being a werewolf though, was that as soon as Allison pulled back her skin healed and it’d be ready for biting again. 

Erica ran her tongue across her upper lip, releasing Allison’s bottom lip and brushing across her teeth. Allison’s tongue joined hers seconds later, and they were more fighting with their mouths than kissing. Teeth clacked together and there was blood filling both of their mouths, but Erica wasn’t sure whose it was. She wasn’t sure she cared either. 

Erica tilted her weight and Allison took advantage of that, rolling them over so that Erica was pinned. Allison sat back, and before Erica could react there was a knife at her throat, threatening. It had a funny smell that Erica couldn’t place, but she knew it was trouble. Maybe wolfsbane, maybe that stupid kanima slobber, maybe something else entirely. A hunter couldn’t just bring knives to a wolf fight, they had to coat the thing in shit too. 

“Why don’t you tell me why I shouldn’t just cut your head off right here, throw you into that grave you were digging and leave,” Allison said breathlessly. She licked her lips and Erica followed the movement. They were red and swollen and Erica could tell she liked it. 

Erica snorted and tried not to pull away from the knife, show Allison it scared her. She was suddenly glad humans couldn’t hear heartbeats or smell fear. She raised a shaky hand and placed it against Allison’s stomach, pulling at the fabric slightly with her nails. Allison flinched. 

“Why don’t you tell me why I shouldn’t just destroy your insides. You’re human, they won’t heal.” 

The cool metal of the blade pressed harder against Erica’s neck, but it hadn’t broken the skin yet, and Erica was thankful for that.

“Because the Argents will come after you. They take care of their own.”

“Kill me and you’ll sic the pack on yourself and your family, and trust me. You don’t want that. The kid who did a number on the body I was burying is quite a force to reckon with.” 

“They don’t scare me as much as my family scares you.”

Erica smirked and sent her nails through Allison’s dress, tearing at the cloth and lightly scratching her stomach. “Want to test that out?”

The blade broke skin slightly and Erica winced. It was fucking wolfsbane laced, she could feel the sluggish effects already. 

“Hey, hey, alright I’ve got other assets, ease up on the knife a little,” she said and she trailed her nails up Allison’s soft thighs, warping the flesh but not breaking it, and rested her hands under her dress.

“Like what,” Allison said through clenched teeth. Erica was thrilled to see Allison’s eyes were on her lips, interested.

Her fingers slid under the waistband of Allison’s underwear, soft lacey things that felt nice against Erica’s skin, and she lowered her voice. “Nice tits and a quick tongue.” 

The knife shifted in Allison’s grip, further into Erica’s neck and she had to press her fingers hard into Allison’s hipbones to keep from jumping, but she didn’t hold it against her. It felt like an accident more than anything, and damn did it feel good to cause it. 

Erica slid her hand into Allison’s underwear fully, and rested her fingers against Allison’s labia. Her wrist was at an awkward angle but she ignored it, intent on feeling more of Allison’s soft flesh. Allison looked like she was caught between jumping away and pushing closer. And she was fucking soaked in her own juices. 

“Wet already? Didn’t know violence did it for you. No wonder you split with Scott.” 

Allison snarled and thrust forward, apparently deciding that getting closer to Erica was the better choice, and Erica’s fingers slid between her lips. 

Erica let out a mock gasp, partially in an attempt to hide her breathless moan. “Careful,” she said, face shifting into a snarl, “you never know when I might have nails.” She dug her nails into Allison’s inner thigh with her free hand. 

The knife pushed against Erica’s neck harder, more purposefully, and Erica could feel her skin try and knit itself together around it, only to reopen itself on the blade when it reached it. 

“Don’t do that again,” Allison said. 

“What?” Erica said, miming innocence. “This?” she stated more than asked, and drove her finger hard between Allison’s legs, brushing across her clit and skating over her opening. 

Allison collapsed forward six inches or so, panting. The movement caused the knife to slip out of Erica’s neck, allowing the skin to stitch up, before Allison regained her senses and repositioned it. 

“I know what you can do to save yourself for the night,” Allison said, her irises nothing but thin brown rings and completely focused on Erica’s lips. 

Erica licked her lips, putting on a little bit of a show for Allison, and twisted her finger against Allison, teasing. “What?”

Allison pulled her body forward, dislodging Erica’s hand and hiking her dress up around her waist as she moved. The wolfsbane in Erica’s system kept her from taking advantage of the change in positions. “Eat me out, and I’ll let you go,” Allison said, thighs bracketing Erica’s face. She punctuated each word with a press of the knife. 

“Seems a bit risky, leaving your sensitive bits to a werewolf. What makes you think I won’t bite?” 

“Who’s to say my hand won’t slip? Guess we’ll find out if a werewolf can heal a gash halfway through the neck.” 

Erica growled but complied. She gripped Allison’s thigh with one hand, and ripped open her underwear with the other. If Allison had a complaint about that she sure didn’t show it. 

Erica nosed Allison’s pubic hair, taking in the scent of her arousal and trying to distract herself from the knife against her neck. She pushed her face forward and huffed against Allison’s sensitive flesh, causing Allison’s thighs to tense above her. Erica tugged the soft folds of Allison’s labia lightly with her blunt human teeth, and Allison squirmed, the knife cutting into Erica’s neck. Careful.

Erica’s tongue found her way in and teased Allison’s clit, lips kissing and sucking the nub. After a few moments of that, Allison’s control wavered and the knife slid deep into Erica’s neck. She bit hard into Allison’s thigh in response, half wanting to punish and the other half needing to muffle a scream. 

Allison pulled the knife out, letting the skin heal, and Erica dove back in. She found herself wishing that she got sideburns like the male werewolves did when they transformed so she could have the hard bristly hair to rub against Allison, cause pain and pleasure. As it was she didn’t, so she made use of her tongue, teasing Allison with shallow thrusts into her vagina and nosing against her clit. 

Allison’s control was wavering, the knife pressing a little too painfully into Erica for it to be purposeful, and Erica knew she was close. Erica squirmed slightly, trying to line up the seam of her pants so it was just right, and slid her hand off of Allison’s thigh and moved it between her legs, just pushing against her jean fabric for some sort of friction. 

Allison’s thighs tensed around Erica’s face, and before she knew it she was coming, knife completely out of her grasp as she gripped Erica’s hair for purchase. 

She stood up moments later on wobbling legs, staring down flushed and sated at Erica. Erica grinned and grabbed her calf, nails digging into her leg. 

“Better get down here because it’s my turn now,” she said, licking around her mouth to try and get rid of the sopping wetness Allison had left on her face. But Allison shook her head no and reached down to grab the knife. 

“Nope, I’ve decided I won’t kill you. But you’ve got fifteen minutes before the wolfsbane takes full effect in your system so I really don’t think you have much to threaten me with. Good luck finding an antidote.” 

Allison left, slow and on shaking legs, reaching down to grab the broken remnants of her bow as she walked away. “Until next time, Erica,” she called out with a wave, and it was probably supposed to sound more sarcastic than it did. 

And Erica was left alone on the forest floor weak and horny beyond belief. 

_Fucking hell._


End file.
